


The Wonders of Eyeliner

by Sky_Girls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He briefly acknowledges how creepy it is to just randomly approach a person and offer them help with their makeup but decides to ignore it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "ok you’ve been trying to put on that eyeliner almost the entire bus ride and you’re strugglin, so i’ma help you out” au prompt on tumblr.

He briefly acknowledges how creepy it is to just randomly approach a person and offer them help with their makeup but decides to ignore it because the blonde girl, whose dress is way too expensive for a ride on the bus, has been trying to put on eyeliner for the last thirty minutes and she needs help, and Bellamy maybe an asshole but he is not kind of asshole who ignores people when he can help them. So yes, he stands up and goes to sit with the blonde who looks like she’s about to poke her eye out with her eyeliner.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy.” He greets and she just eyes him, her blue eyes guarded. “I’ve noticed that you are having some trouble with your makeup.”

“And you can help with that?” She asks sarcastically going back to remove her disastrous attempt at a winged eyeliner.

“I can, actually.” He says extending his hand, she hands him her eyeliner warily.

“So the only thing you want to do with your eyes is putting on some eyeliner?” He asks before doing anything because he knows Octavia would want something a little bit more complicated if she was the one wearing that dress.

“Can you do something more?” The surprised tone in her voice is kind of offensive but he can’t really blame her for doubting the makeup skills of a random guy she just met on the bus.

“What do you have?”

She looks like she wants to answer but also like she has no idea what to say, instead she just hands him a makeup bag full of thing his sister would kill for, in a very non figurative way. This makeup collection is probably the most expensive thing he has held in his hands and it’s not even that big.

“My name is Clarke by the way.” She whispers while he is gathering what he needs to do a simple smokey eye. He just nods and starts working.

“This is the most ridiculous situation I’ve been in my life.” She tells him. “And that’s saying a lot from me.”

“Yeah, it pretty weird for me too.” Bellamy admits. “I’ve never done a stranger’s makeup on the bus before.”

“But you seem so experienced in this.” Clarke teases. “I’m sure you have done strangers’ makeup in a bunch of other places.”

“You are right, I always make sure I do someone’s makeup in the streets, it’s my good act of the day. I’m hoping this can get me to heaven.”

“Am sure it will.” She laughs. “But seriously how come you are so good at this?” She asks admiring the eye that he just finished.

“My sister used to make me watch makeup tutorials with her on YouTube so I could help her with her makeup when she still was an uncoordinated teenager.” He explains while blending the eyeshadow in her other eyelid.

“Those things are useless.” Clarke complains. “I literally spent all morning watching them and I still can’t do shit.” 

“Well, some things are just for talented people.” He comments smugly admiring his work before moving on with the eyeliner.

“You’d think that as an art mayor I should have some talent.” Bellamy raises one of his eyebrows and she smiles.

“I think you should consider changing majors to something that requires a little less hand coordination.”

“I’ll let you know that I’m very good at what I do, I can draw, paint, sculpt, I can do almost anything art related.”

“Except for make up.” She nods, with a very adorable pout in her lips, he notices. “Here, all done.” He says handing Clarke her things.

“Thank you, really, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here to help me.”

“Show up with awful make up to wherever you’re going, that’s for sure.” He notices that his stop is coming soon and seriously considers just missing it so he can talk with her a little bit longer but he can’t lose his job just because he wants to spend time with a pretty girl. “I suppose you can handle your lipstick alone.”

“Yes, sure. It’s just the eyes I have trouble with.”

“Good because this is my stop.” He tells her standing up.

“Oh.” He wants to believe he is not imagining the disappointment in her face. “Bye, then, and thanks for everything again.”

“It’s nothing.” He’s about to get off the bus when he decides to say. “So I think I should give you my number, just in case you have any other makeup related emergencies.”

“Yes.” She perks up handing him her phone. “Just in case.”

As soon as he is on the sidewalk his phone buzzes with a text.

Not an emergency (yet), just wanted to make sure this is you.

Clarke

He types a quick answer reassuring her that he is in fact the guy from the bus and spends the whole walk to his job smiling like an idiot.


End file.
